Death from Above
Death from Above is a Reapers mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction You will be provided with a Grenade Launcher. Bolo Santosi sends over a helicopter to take you to the Tanah Lebar military base, which is 570 meters away. When you arrive, Bolo comes onto the radio and tells you that the jet fighters stationed at the base pose the biggest threat to the Reapers and their operations. She tells you to destroy all four G9 Eclipses that station inside the base. It will be easier to do this mission if you've killed Colonel Lee Yu Wehn, who is stationed at the base and if you've upgraded the grenade launcher at the Black Market. Walkthrough Grab the Grenade Launcher and grapple to the bottom of the helicopter. You will be flown to the base. Once there, the helicopter will be slowly circling the base. You have to shoot at the planes with the grenade launcher. Those planes are relatively well armored, so try to launch the grenades as close to the planes as possible. Unfortunately, or fortunately for some people, Colonel Lee Yu Wehn is stationed at the base, so you will have to kill him to be able to fully concentrate on your mission. It's easier to complete the mission from the ground, as you will not be shot at so much. If you board the Eclipse jets, the Panau Military will help you destroy them by continuing to shoot you. Just remember to get out before the explosion. Trivia *Completing that base to 100% will not prevent the mission. In fact, it makes the mission easier, since the colonel will be dead. In fact there will be no military presense at all. *The base is abandoned after its 100% completion, so if you've completed it before the mission, there will be no military presence before and after the end of the mission. If you destroy one of the jets, the pre-heat designator flashes briefly, but no heat is obtained. If the Reapers helicopter has not been shot down during the mission, it'll continue to hover above the base forever, or at least until you leave the area. *The base is also used in the mission Helicopter Hangaround. *This mission is the only instance in which the G9 Eclipse spawns at this airport. *This is the only time a Reaper is seen using a helicopter, other than Can I get a Witness and their Stronghold takeovers. This one is a Mullen Skeeter Eagle. *This is the only time a Grenade Launcher is provided at the start of a mission. *The title might reference a Canadian punk rock duo of the same name, but this mission has nothing to do with music. Link to Wikipedia. *The Mullen Skeeter Eagle cannot be entered. If by some rare chance the helicopter lands at the end of the mission, there isn't an action to enter. On that note, the pilot uses the same character model as a grunt or elite, albeit unarmed. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *Destroying the jets by taking off in them and then crashing them is not advised because exiting them in flight can trigger a bug that makes the jet in question disappear, but its marker will be frozen mid air and make it impossible to complete the mission, forcing the player to reload an earlier savegame. Some (if not all) missions also have an area limit and if the player leaves the area, there will be a warning on screen that gives the player a limited number of seconds to return. If the other wouldn't be there then this would still be something to consider. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content